


【瓦列 x 鲁兹】Remains（上）

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: *瓦列 x 鲁兹，副cp毕缪*是同设定下Semper Augustus的副产品*做梦警告！既然已经做梦了，就要一梦到底. jpg*OOC都是我的锅！*题目也可译为「遗像」*引用了出自银英小说原句的部分在最末尾有总结。
Relationships: August Samuel Wahlen/ Cornelius Lutz, Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Neidhardt Müller





	【瓦列 x 鲁兹】Remains（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *瓦列 x 鲁兹，副cp毕缪
> 
> *是同设定下Semper Augustus的副产品
> 
> *做梦警告！既然已经做梦了，就要一梦到底. jpg
> 
> *OOC都是我的锅！
> 
> *题目也可译为「遗像」
> 
> *引用了出自银英小说原句的部分在最末尾有总结。

“还能睁开眼睛看到你们，真是太好了。”

于七月二十四日带领舰队出现在太阳系外缘、却在进攻地球前突然遭到身为地球教徒的部下的刺杀，作为指挥官的瓦列不得不立即进行了截肢手术。经历了术后的反复发烧昏迷，他又不得不在醒来的第一时间处理好了刺杀者，以及进攻地球的事情。

因而终于在八十个小时之后，这位马上就要装上义手的提督才终于有空摸出了他的私人终端机，点开了上面来自同一个人的十几条通讯。

“是星间通讯又信号不良了吗，我给你打了十六次都没人接，你儿子可是已经等你等得完全睡着了啊——等等，瓦列，你的左手——你不是去攻打地球了吗？这究竟是怎么回事！？”

回拨几乎是在一秒内就被接通了，从终端机里跳出来的是鲁兹的脸。对于瓦列早已定下了通话时间，日子到了却又迟迟不接通讯的行为，正驻军在伊谢尔伦的鲁兹本想对他埋怨两句，却在通讯接通的瞬间倏然变了神情。

……瓦列的左手不见了。

“大概是看我不辞辛苦地前来朝圣，地球教徒十分高兴，于是就给我热情地送来了一柄涂满了植物碱基的毒匕首，作为远道而来的纪念礼。”同样没有预料到剿灭一个小小的宗教中途竟然还会出现这种变故，瓦列不由得苦笑道，“让你等了好几个小时，真是对不起。”

“……手都丢了一只，就别说这种话了。”鲁兹皱了下眉。

比起因为紧急事件而多让自己等了几个小时这种小事，现在他更担心是瓦列被迫截肢后的心情。

虽然现在机械义肢的普及已经不再让现代人如同古地球时代的人那样，一旦残疾就等于废了，但鲁道夫时代所颁布的《恶劣遗传因子排除法》所带来的影响，时至今日也同样在后天残疾的人身上如影随形。

明明是作为军人无言的勋章和荣誉，却往往换来的是旁人异样的目光。或许是因为帝国新法的普及还时日太短，又或是高登巴姆王朝腐烂的残根仍扎太深，残疾人连同残疾军人遭到嘲笑辱骂的事情屡见不鲜，鲁兹自己甚至亲自处理过不下十件。

“这不是为了让你别担心吗？”瓦列说，“义肢很快就会做好了，不会有事的。”

屏幕对面的瓦列果然说出了预想当中的话。鲁兹看他试图伸出仅剩的右手将终端机再拉近一点，好让自己看见他除了左手以外其实再无大碍。但骤然缺少了一肢终归还是极大地影响了平衡，放在被子上的终端机没捞着，试图将整个身体向前倾的瓦列自己倒是一歪——

鲁兹打赌如果不是他正坐在床上，好歹能够用腰发力，很可能就会直接掉到床下去。

“奥古斯特！”

“唔……看来在义肢做好之前，我还真需要做一些适应练习。”瓦列笑了笑，又把歪倒的终端机重新用他仅剩的那只手摆正，“别担心，克涅利斯。从古至今死在刺杀下的指挥官数不胜数，而我这次不过是付出了左手就避过一劫，这样想想，不也正是我武运正在上升的证明吗？”

“……这么说也有道理。不过看来地球教还真像是毒瘤一样，明明马上都要被整块切除了，却还想着再垂死挣扎一番呢。”见瓦列真没什么更多的异色，鲁兹这才转移了话题。

“确实，不过这也应该就是这邪教最后的负隅顽抗了。”瓦列说，话语里难得用了‘邪教’这样激烈的形容词，“今天早上克莱伯准将向我递交了那个刺杀者的资料，我看那个士官原先也是获得过三等军功章的上尉，没想到他变成了地球教的狂信徒后，竟然也毫无理智可言。”

他摇摇头叹道，“现在想想，还真是可怕。多亏陛下此时就命我前来将其剿灭，如果任由地球教再这么发展下去，最后成为了这个宇宙里的癌症，或许到时才真的是为时已晚。”

“是啊，居然已经渗透到帝国的士官层里……不过被你这么重视，想来地球教是终于要在你和克斯拉的联手之下遭受灭顶之灾了。”说到这里，鲁兹终于舒展了眉头，又往怀里带了带已经睡得流口水的埃里希，“还是说点轻松的事情吧，你儿子今天在伊谢尔伦的公园里玩了一天，滚了一身泥，兴奋得不行。而伯父伯母带着他跑了一天，回来也累得早早就去休息了。”

“真是辛苦你了，克涅利斯。如果要是没你帮我看着，恐怕我这一路上都不能这么安心。”

“说什么见外的话，”鲁兹看着屏幕对面的瓦列，两人忽然一同笑了起来，“对了，奥古斯——诶？！”

鲁兹本想趁着这难得互称教名的气氛再多说些什么，可大概是瓦列身处的太阳系距离伊谢尔伦太远，亦或是信号传输途中遇到了突发的宇宙现象导致了信号不良，总之视讯就这么干脆利落地断了。

鲁兹对此倒也没感到意外，只是重重地叹了一口气。对于他们这些常年在宇宙里生活的人而言，遇到这种事情几乎都能算是常态。

就像是航行途中被卷入超新星爆发，只知道这一条航路的时候前方突然显示那里正在形成一个新黑洞，谁也不知道宇宙里下一秒会发生什么事——

就像是今天断掉的通讯信号……就像是瓦列断掉的那只手一样。

今天只是没了一只手，明天又或是未来的某一天，就还可能又没了点什么其他的东西。如果情况更糟一些，或许最后更是什么也不会剩下。

从军十几年，鲁兹本该对此格外清楚，这本就是帝国军人不可逃避的宿命。然而今天还好好的人，明天就在眼前变成了窗外游荡的宇宙星尘，又有谁能真正接受呢？说不害怕都是假的，更多人只是选择在有限的框架里自我麻痹。

于是他们打牌，喝酒，昔年高登巴姆王朝的军队甚至还默许一些令人上瘾的玩意。无论是下属还是同僚都推崇及时享乐，毕典菲尔特对缪拉告白成功之后，两人甚至迅速搬到了一起。

说实话，有时鲁兹很羡慕他们。

毕典菲尔特直白热情，被他喜欢着的缪拉也很年轻。这样的组合在感情问题上总会更加大胆开放——在要塞对要塞战役失败后，毕典菲尔特直接就冲进了缪拉的病房来了一句在物理上震撼了整个医院的告白——因而即便他们的性格就像是火与水，最终也能一同安稳地变成每日早晨厨房里幸福的水蒸气。

然而他和瓦列呢？

一想到这个问题，鲁兹近乎是要苦笑起来。

在这有今天或许就没了明天的世界里，他又何曾没想过要像毕典菲尔特和缪拉一样不留遗憾呢？只是水满则溢，月盈则亏，友谊太过坚牢的时候，同样也会成为再进一步的缚锁与累赘。

终端机的通讯已经断了好一阵子，远在太阳系的奥古斯特应该是去准备安排进攻地球的作战方案了，而剩下的小瓦列此时却仍旧靠在他胸前睡得无知无觉。小小的孩子闭着与他父亲肖似的浅褐双眼，轻缓地呼吸着。淡金色头发又细又软，甚至不时随着睡梦里的翻身而蹭过鲁兹的脸。

伊谢尔伦的窗外是永恒的黑夜，鲁兹从沙发上抱着孩子起身。舰队指挥官的卧室在帝国军持续半年的占领之后仍旧显得大而空荡。他咬着牙将埃里希单独放到大床的一侧，又利索地关上灯，好让自己背身睡到远远隔开的另一边。

或许仅仅只是作为亲密的战友和挚友在这片宇宙里互相信赖，彼此守望，对于他们这些人而言，大概就已经足够了吧？

克涅利斯.鲁兹试图说服自己要懂得知足。比起坦白后的下一秒或许就要失去所有，选择与瓦列维持现在的关系大概才更稳定也更长久。然而如果要是人人都能如同奥贝斯坦那样冷静理智，恐怕这世上就也根本不会存在什么爱情了。

自嘲地将头埋进手臂里，因为自己最后终究也还是没能忍住——

翻过去，手一伸，那团小小软软的东西便从床的另一端又回到了怀里。这只人类幼崽对此似乎也很满意，在半梦半醒间抽动着鼻翼发现了这是熟悉的气味时，就蹭了蹭鲁兹，再次呼呼地睡了过去。

而兴许是因为那睡颜太过天真无邪，以至于就算是在这一片寂静的、空荡的、似乎能够掩盖一切秘密的黑夜里，也只有等到那双肖似瓦列的浅褐双眼彻底闭上，陷入沉沉的安睡，鲁兹才敢低下头，屏住呼吸，颤抖着用他濡湿的嘴唇，亲吻了孩子的眼睫。


End file.
